The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an optical cable, to an apparatus for said manufacturing and to an optical cable comprising at least one metal tube housing at least one optical fiber.
The protection of optical fibers by housing in a metal tube finds application in aerial, underground and underwater cable.
Typically, the metal tube encloses a single fiber or several optical fibers, preferably gathered in a multi-fiber bundle. Metals, such as steel, aluminium, aluminium alloys or copper, can be used to manufacture the tube.